Berceuse médicinale
by Zynia
Summary: Traduction. Luttant pour continuer à croire en son ami, s'efforçant de surmonter la mort de Jiraiya, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de nouveaux ennuis. Pas de chance, c'est exactement ce qui va atterrir sur son seuil. Au sens propre. Post manga chap 406


Bonjour à tous !

D'abord, le plus important : cette fic est une traduction de Medicinal Lullaby, par **Shivakashi**. J'ai trouvé cette histoire tellement passionnante que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de la faire partager, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur bien sûr.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire. Le premier chapitre ne vous dira peut-être rien, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais je peux vous assurer que ça change très vite. Shivakashi a déjà écrit 32 chapitres et chacun d'entre eux est riche en rebondissements inattendus ^^

Désolé si certaines formulations sont un peu bizarres, ce n'est pas toujours évident de respecter le sens du texte original tout en essayant de rester fluide. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, même si ce n'est pas une obligation.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

Zynia

PS : l'histoire commence à la fin du chapitre 406, c'est-à-dire après la mort de Jiraiya et Itachi. Si certains n'en sont pas encore là, je vous conseille vivement de rattraper le manga avant de vous atteler à cette fic.

PS2: ceci n'est pas un yaoi. Sorry :-)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto, Medicinal Lullaby à Shivakashi.

* * *

**Berceuse médicinale**

Chapitre 1

_« Ce doit être agréable », _songea Kakashi en regardant les villageois aller et venir, complètement ignorants des dangers qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, « _de pouvoir faire passer la vie pour quelque chose d'aussi agréable, d'aussi simple »._

Le jounin était perché sur le toit d'un hôtel quelconque, son livre ouvert dans la main gauche et l'esprit bien ailleurs.

Il grimaça en se remémorant sa dernière mission et le retour tendu et déprimant de son escadron de huit personnes après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse de ramener Sasuke. La mission avait été décevante, pour ne pas dire plus, et cela se voyait aux épaules crispées et aux sourcils froncés de ses deux derniers disciples. Kakashi était bien conscient que Naruto et Sakura étaient extrêmement vifs et émotifs, tendant très souvent à tirer des conclusions hâtives et à accuser de façon précipitée – en particulier quand ils étaient frustrés. Aussi, c'était une chance que l'équipe n°8 ait le bon sens d'éviter toute interaction qui n'était pas nécessaire avec leurs coéquipiers durant le reste du trajet.

Il semblait que quoiqu'ils fassent, Sasuke resterait toujours hors de portée, et cela pesait sur le cœur des deux adolescents. Kakashi souffrait de les observer, car il savait combien ils s'étaient battus pour garder espoir, combien ils refusaient d'accepter la vérité cruelle que Sasuke ne voulait pas rentrer au village. Sakura s'accrochait à l'illusion que l'équipe n°7 redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait été, tandis que Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à briser une promesse. Ce n'était peut-être que fantaisie enfantine et orgueil, mais telles étaient les véritables racines de tous les prétextes élaborés qu'ils s'efforçaient de croire, juste pour pouvoir continuer leur chasse.

Bien que le jeune prodige ait été son disciple et qu'une part de lui-même souhaitait que le jeune homme soit en sécurité, Kakashi était bien trop âgé et trop expérimenté pour donner du fuel à ces faibles espoirs. Sasuke avait pris sa décision et il avait agi contre son village et ses anciens coéquipiers une fois de trop; il n'y avait pas de rédemption pour un vengeur, même s'il devait un jour revenir dans l'enceinte de ces murs. Naruto et Sakura refusaient simplement d'accepter cette réalité.

Parfois, il avait juste envie de secouer ces deux-là avant qu'ils ne finissent par disjoncter.

Mais pour le moment… Pour le moment, il doutait que Sasuke soit dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit.

Rentrer pour découvrir que Jiraiya-sama avait été tué par Akatsuki avait été le glaçage sur le gâteau pour leurs esprits déjà fatigués. Le chef, Pain, avait massacré l'espion en maître de Konoha, un des plus puissants shinobis que Konoha ait jamais produit à cette date. C'était suffisant pour donner froid dans le dos à n'importe qui.

Roulant ses épaules raides, le ninja masqué se leva de son perchoir et rangea son livre dans la poche de sa veste. Il devait partir en mission dans quelques jours – un bon moyen de détourner son esprit des nouvelles dévastatrices qu'il avait apprises juste hier dans le bureau du Hokage – bien qu'en même temps, cela arrivait à un mauvais moment. C'était bien assez qu'il ne puisse pas être présent pour soulager ses disciples du poids de leur récent échec, mais à présent il était sur le point de laisser Naruto à lui-même alors que le jeune homme venait juste d'apprendre la mort de son maître.

Le jounin poussa un soupir et sauta pour atterrir dans la rue presque déserte, commençant le long et lent chemin vers son humble appartement.

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu montrer plus de sympathie envers Naruto quand le blond avait disjoncté après avoir appris la nouvelle directement de Tsunade. Le garçon avait quitté le bureau avec des mots durs hier après-midi et Kakashi ne l'avait pas vu depuis. Iruka avait eu la gentillesse de l'informer un peu plus tôt qu'il avait parlé brièvement avec Naruto la nuit dernière et qu'il avait l'impression incertaine d'avoir réussi à apaiser quelque peu le pauvre enfant.

L'œil noir de Kakashi s'éleva au dessus des têtes de toutes les couleurs qui circulaient dans l'avenue et orienta son regard en direction du quartier où résidait Naruto. Le jounin masqué avait eu une courte rencontre avec Shikamaru peu de temps auparavant, concernant le message crypté pour lequel Jiraiya-sama avait utilisé ses dernières forces, et il avait incité le jeune homme à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour Naruto.

C'était peut-être un mince espoir, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que si Iruka échouait avec Naruto, quelqu'un de plus proche de son âge y parviendrait. Ce garçon était trop important pour la guerre à venir, pour qu'il devienne la victime de sa propre douleur.

NNNNNNNNN

Naruto avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de nettoyer son oreiller. Il sentait la moisissure.

Mais malgré l'odeur de moisi, il inspira de nouveau profondément dans son oreiller, qu'il tenait contre son visage depuis presque une heure. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à changer de position; il était bien trop confus et fatigué pour cela.

Cela commençait à devenir une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

Jiraiya était mort. Sasuke leur avait échappé. Konoha était au bord de la guerre. Il était activement poursuivi par une bande de psychopathes probablement motivés par la domination du monde ou quelque chose du même genre. Et la liste continuait ainsi…

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jiraiya, celui-ci était devenu une des rares constantes dans sa vie. Ils venaient juste de parcourir le monde ensemble, nom d'un chien, et ils avaient formé un lien qui était plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait eu auparavant. Jiraiya était bien plus qu'un maître, pour lui il avait été un grand-père, un oncle maboul, un meilleur ami, un lien – le seul lien – avec son passé. Et bien plus encore que tout cela… il était un Sannin. Un de ces foutus Sannin légendaires. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ! Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils… ils...

Naruto poussa un léger grognement dans le mince tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche. Shikamaru avait raison, Iruka avait raison… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller pour l'instant il devait rendre fier ce vieux pervers. Il fallait qu'il devienne un ninja incroyable pour transmettre son savoir à la prochaine génération. Il devait venger sa mort en détruisant Akatsuki.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de l'accepter ?

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait qu'il devait se tirer le plus vite possible de ce labyrinthe sombre et recommencer à s'entraîner, mais son cœur refusait de le laisser faire. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle fatidique de la bouche de Tsunade-baa-chan en personne, tout autour de lui semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Tout semblait plus sombre, moins important que le gouffre béant que Jiraiya avait ouvert dans son cœur.

Le lent recouvrement de son choc émotionnel pouvait être attribué à certains petits problèmes qui le taraudaient.

Comme Itachi, par exemple.

Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi avait bien pu lui faire, dans cette forêt ? Que voulait-il dire quand il avait dit lui avoir transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ? L'avait-il vraiment fait ou bien n'était-ce qu'une ruse ? Ce devait forcément être réel – il pouvait sentir le changement dans son corps, il pouvait sentir un pouvoir étranger au fond de lui.

Si Naruto devait être honnête envers lui-même, il ne voulait pas plus de pouvoir – encore moins si ce pouvoir venait d'une source extérieure. C'était bien assez difficile de se battre pour contrôler son propre chakra, sans parler de celui de Kyuubi. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un nouveau pouvoir vienne déranger son esprit.

Bien sûr, il n'avait raconté à personne les détails de sa rencontre avec Itachi, seulement que le ninja maintenant décédé l'avait piégé dans une illusion et s'était échappé. Même Sakura, qu'il osait à peine regarder dans les yeux ces jours-ci, ne soupçonnait pas que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé entre eux; elle était trop perturbée par le fait que Sasuke était tomé entre les mains d'Akatsuki.

Et que faire à propos de Sasuke ? Tant de fois on lui avait dit d'abandonner Sasuke, tant de fois où il avait voulu suivre ce conseil. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fonctionnait; il n'abandonnait pas les gens – même quand ceux-ci s'étaient abandonnés eux-mêmes.

Devrait-il vraiment choisir entre Konoha et Sasuke ?

Il lâcha un cri étranglé, étouffé par le vieil oreiller, alors que son moral descendait un cran plus bas. Ce qui aggravait encore son humeur, c'était qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de missions de longue durée pendant un bon bout de temps. Après s'être trouvé confronté à non pas un, mais deux membres d'Akatsuki, Tsunade lui avait assuré que le conseil faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité dans l'enceinte du village. Hors de question que Konoha ne perde son atout en ces temps troublés.

Naruto savait que c'était pour le mieux et que ce n'était pas une mise en cause de ses capacités, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre en colère malgré tout. Désormais, il était cloîtré dans un village dont tout le faisait penser aux personnes qu'il avait perdu. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à cet Enfer provisoire, pas vrai ?

_« Nous ne pouvons pas rester des enfants éternellement… »._

Les paroles de Shikamaru résonnaient dans son esprit.

_« Je sais, je sais »,_ pensa-t-il furieusement en lui-même. « _Mais cela ne rend pas les choses_ _plus faciles »_.

_« Rien ne changera si tu continues à hésiter …»_

_« Je n'hésite pas »,_ insista-t-il. _« J'ai juste besoin de temps »._

Du temps, cependant, il n'en avait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Akatsuki devenait plus forte, de plus en plus de ninjas de Konoha mouraient, Dieu seul savait ce que Sasuke planifiait –

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa brutalement à la porte, le son assez fort pour l'éjecter de l'empreinte que son corps avait laissé sur le matelas usé, et en même temps pour le sauver de ses pensées sombres. Il se frotta le crâne et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, choqué de voir que cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était rentré après avoir parlé avec Shikamaru.

On frappa de nouveau et il se força à se lever, balayant du pied quelques vêtements alors

qu'il quittait la chambre pour accueillir son visiteur. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement traînant, clignant des yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil.

Une fois que les tâches noires se furent dissipées, il put distinguer un jounin, à en juger par la veste, aux cheveux courts et bruns, une cicatrice en forme de toile sur sa joue gauche.

Il semblait assurément familier.

ah, euh…

"Raido", dit l'homme avec raideur, le visage à la cicatrice prenant une expression irritée.

Le nom fit revenir ses souvenirs à Naruto : il avait parlé avec ce jounin à quelques occasions avant de partir pour son voyage d'initiation.

"Ah oui ! fit Naruto en claquant des doigts, Raido ! désolé, quoi de neuf ?"

"Hokage-sama veut te parler immédiatement. Elle t'attend dans son bureau dans moins de cinq minutes", dit Raido rapidement.

Naruto cligna des yeux en recevant cet ordre et haussa les épaules.

"Oh, hum, ok. Merci."

Il resta encore un moment immobile sur le seuil après le départ du jounin. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il y ait quelque chose de nouveau à discuter depuis hier qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore s'être passé ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait l'envoyer en mission – ou du moins une mission importante. Et il était supposé rencontrer Shikamaru le lendemain à l'unité de décryptage pour aider à déchiffrer le code que Jiraiya avait envoyé, donc il doutait que cela ait aucun rapport. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait le déprimer encore plus, la dernière choses dont il avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était d'autres mauvaises nouvelles.

NNNNNNNN

"Hey, baa-chan", salua le blond en ouvrant la porte du bureau du Hokage sans se donner la peine de frapper ni d'annoncer sa présence.

Sa voix avait le même ton léger, blasé que d'habitude mais même après trois verres, Tsunade pouvait reconnaître le désenchantement qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser passer dans ses paroles. C'était presque à briser le cœur d'une vieille femme comme elle, que d'observer la lumière disparaître subitement des ces iris autrefois vives et animées après avoir annoncé la nouvelle au sujet de Jiraiya. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le regard gris et vide qui l'avait fixée d'un air inquisiteur, n'exprimant rien d'autre que déni et incrédulité.

C'était un mince réconfort de voir ces yeux un peu plus vivants aujourd'hui – ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient auparavant, mais c'était tout de même un bon début vers la guérison. Elle espérait juste que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas freiner ces progrès.

"Assied-toi, Naruto", dit-elle prudemment, désignant d'un geste de la main une chaise en face d'elle.

Naruto effectua cet ordre simple, pensant que c'était étrange qu'il y ait une chaise en face du bureau. D'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un espace ouvert fait pour que les ninjas fassent leur rapport en position militaire.

Tsunade resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'il s'installait devant elle, se demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen de commencer. Le jeune homme remua sur sa chaise, le silence le mettait mal à l'aise, il le trouvait tendu et dérangeant; il avait une vague idée de la raison.

"D'abord, Nar…"

"Je suis désolé", dit-il abruptement, l'interrompant dés les premier mots de sa phrase.

Elle le fixa un moment avec étonnement, et il se dépêcha de continuer, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus hier… au sujet de Jiraiya je veux dire… Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais, euh, ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais combien il était important pour toi, et, euh…"

Tsunade referma la bouche et un sourire fugitif se dessina brièvement sur son visage, alors que ses épaules se détendaient.

"Excuse acceptée", dit-elle après ses excuses embarrassées, lui épargnant la peine de continuer, " mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait appeler ".

Son dos sembla se décontracter légèrement et une partie de la tension qu'elle avait perçu quand il était arrivé s'évapora.

"La première chose que je voudrais discuter avec toi concerne Jiraiya", dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, allant droit au but et maîtrisant ses émotions comme elle avait appris à le faire.

Naruto ne manifesta aucun signe de détresse extérieur, juste un intérêt limité, donc elle en déduit qu'elle pouvait désormais lui parler librement de son ancien maître.

"Comme tu le sais, il y a quelques semaines, il est parti en mission de reconnaissance à Amekagure, il rassemblait des informations sur le leader d'Akatsuki."

Tout en parlant, Tsunade sortit une grande enveloppe et la posa sur le bureau devant lui.

"Il a envoyé ceci quelques jours avant sa mort à l'intérieur, il y a toutes les informations qu'il a rassemblé sur Akatsuki à ce jour. Je te les donne."

Il serra les lèvres en voyant que la vieille femme tenait fermement l'enveloppe dans ses mains avant de la relâcher, une veine pulsant sur son cou. Cela la faisait encore souffrir d'en parler.

"A moi ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto stupéfait, alors qu'il se penchait en avant et prenait le dossier dans ses mains.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit à moitié l'épaisse masse de documents, apercevant au passage un extrait de la biographie de Kisame.

"Parce que…" elle hésita, se demandant comment lui annoncer la chose et comment elle le prendrait si elle était à sa place, "parce que désormais tu vas prendre en charge le réseau d'informants de Jiraiya. Tu seras chez nous la personne la plus informée au sujet d'Akatsuki. "

Naruto arracha son regard aux portraits et la fixa d'un air prudent.

"Moi ?" demanda-t-il pour confirmer, le ton dur et méfiant.

Tsunade se força à soutenir son regard, essayant de lui communiquer un message tacite : _« Soit fort. Tu peux le faire. »_

Naruto déglutit, espérant empêcher la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit de sortir de sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour se couper de ce qui était en train de se passer. Son esprit ressassait les implications des paroles de Tsunade. Elle lui demandait de remplacer Jiraiya – de poursuivre tout ce que l'homme avait construit dans sa vie, d'aider à l'effacer un peu plus de ce monde. Comment ? Comment pourrait-il faire cela ?

"Je ne peux pas… Je ne pense pas en être capable", dit-il doucement, presque calmement, gardant la tête baissée et baissant les épaules.

Tsunade trouvait quelque peu dérangeante la manière inhabituellement soumise dont il prenait ceci. Elle s'était attendue à une explosion, à des cris, à des hurlements, à des pleurs, à du vandalisme… quelque chose ressemblant à sa réaction à la mort de Jiraiya – à tout sauf cela. Son dos était rigide alors que ses doigts jouaient inconsciemment avec le mince ruban qui liait les fichiers su Akatsuki le garçon semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tout instant. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre dans son attitude, quelque chose d'instable qui se ressentait dans son aura toute entière. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit bouleversé par la perte la plus importante qu'il ait subi à ce jour, mais peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour mettre une telle charge sur ses épaules d'un seul coup.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une sensation fantôme, mais Naruto aurait juré que des larmes avaient commencé à se former sous ses paupières. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette simple requête (ou peut-être pas si simple) requête l'avait choqué à ce point. Il baissa de nouveau rapidement la tête, décidé à ne pas pleurer, peu importe combien sa gorge et sa poitrine le faisaient souffrir. Mince… Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il devenir pathétique ? N'avait-il pas déjà surmonté cela ?

Tsunade leva une main pour le toucher, mais changea d'avis et la retira avec hésitation.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour le réconforter, "Je sais que cela doit être extrêmement pénible à entendre et tout et tout, et j'aurais aimé que tu puisses prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je dois te demander d'accepter cette responsabilité, et d'étudier ces fichiers le plus vite que possible, je t'en prie. Tu es la seule personne à Konoha à savoir qui est qui dans le réseau d'informants de Jiraiya. Sans lui, nous sommes aveugles aux mouvements d'Akatsuki, nous avons besoin que tu… "

"C'est bon, la coupa-t-il de façon abrupte, relevant la tête soudainement. Remarquant l'expression choquée sur son visage, il reprit d'un ton plus doux : "C'est bon. Vraiment. Je comprends. Je peux le faire. Je… "

Les yeux de Tsunade s'adoucirent et elle lui adressa un sourire mélancolique.

"Merci, Naruto. Je sais que c'est extrêmement injuste de te demander cela, mais je sais aussi que tu y parviendras, pour notre bien à tous."

"Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est tout ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son regard troublé était fixé sur le dossier qu'il tenait mollement entre ses mains et sa posture indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir.

"Non. Il y a encore une chose dont je voulais te parler."

Il ne se rassit pas dans son siège, mais resta dans sa position, gardant les yeux baissés.

"Cela concerne ton parentage…"

Naruto prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration – c'était un sujet qui était devenu presque tabou dans son esprit. Certes, il avait attendu des années d'apprendre qui étaient ses parents quand il était enfant, la question de savoir d'où il venait le faisait brûler de curiosité. Mais en grandissant, il commença à s'y intéresser de moins en moins, jusqu'au point où il craignait de découvrir la vérité. Après tout, il s'était tellement habitué à tout faire par lui-même – tellement habitué à définir sa place dans le monde sans aucune autre influence que ses propres expériences – qu'il était effrayé d'apprendre sa « véritable » identité. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps que sa « véritable identité » ne serait rien d'autre que celle qu'il se forgerait il n'avait pas besoin et ne voulait pas d'un nom pour le soutenir dans la vie ou pour changer sa perception de lui-même.

Malgré cet attitude qu'il avait adopté, il avait une certaine idée de l'identité de ses parents, ou du moins de l'identité de son père. Il se rappelait un certain nombre de fois où Jiraiya était rentré ivre dans leur chambre d'hôtel et l'avait appelé Minato par accident. Il n'était pas tout à fait stupide – il connaissait ce nom; il avait vu quelques photos de lui et leur ressemblance sautait aux yeux. Mais c'était pour cette simple raison qu'il n'avait pas chercher à creuser la question. Il était Uzumaki Naruto et ce n'était pas en utilisant les exploits héroïques de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il allait devenir Hokage. Il ne voulait pas que le village se courbe soudainement devant lui à cause de son héritage. Cela rendrait vains tous ses efforts et en même temps le priverait de satisfaction.

Tsunade haussa les sourcils à son manque de réaction et continua en annonçant lentement, "Naruto, ton père était Namikaze Minato, le quatrième Hokage."

Naruto ne réagit pas, étant depuis longtemps parvenu à cette conclusion, et ayant eu le temps de digérer tout ce que cela impliquant – y compris le fait que son propre père n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le condamner à une vie maudite.

Son absence totale de réaction laissa le Hokage désemparé.

"Je sais que ce doit être beaucoup à accepter », dit-elle d'une voix douce, prenant son silence pour un effet de choc, « surtout si l'on prend ton hôte en compte. Mais tu dois comprendre, ton père voulait seulement…"

"Je sais pourquoi il a fait cela", l'interrompit-il en employant un ton brusque qui faillit lui faire se mordre la langue.

Il se tut pendant un moment, et, de nouveau, Tsunade se trouva particulièrement dérangée par son comportement perturbé.

Il joua avec le coin de l'enveloppe posée sur ses genoux encore un instant, puis demanda, " Et ma mère ? "

C'était le véritable mystère, de son point de vue.

"Uzumaki Kushina", dit Tsunade avec un léger sourire, " c'était une ninja réfugiée du Pays du Tourbillon, et une beauté exceptionnelle. Tu as pris beaucoup d'elle."

" Ah… "

" C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? " demanda-t-elle, laissant clairement entendre le choc dans sa voix. Elle avait au moins attendu de lui qu'il pose des questions au sujet de ses parents comment ils étaient, en quoi il leur ressemblait, s'ils l'avaient aimé (la réponse à cette question aurait été un OUI clair et net).

" Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise ? ", répondit-il à la place. Sa voix était creuse et il était clair que la mort de Jiraiya et tout ce qui tournait autour avait réussi à écraser toute réaction normale à la nouvelle, " Cela ne change rien, de savoir qui ils étaient ou qui ils n'étaient pas. Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir dit. Je peux partir, maintenant ? "

" Oui ", soupira-t-elle, ses épaule pliant sous un poids presque aussi lourd que ne l'était son cœur en cet instant. Elle le regarda se lever d'un air troublé, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant les cernes qui obscurcissaient son visage et remarquant à peine ses pas légers lorsqu'il quitta le bureau. Tsunade posa la tête sur son bureau quand il referma la porte. Elle devenait vraiment trop âgée pour ce job, et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre très longtemps que Naruto grandisse et prenne sa place.

Après tout, quand le cœur faisait plus mal que le corps, ce n'était jamais bon signe… Surtout à son âge.

NNNNNNNN

Une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses faisait son chemin dans les corridors peu fréquentés du bâtiment administratif du Hokage, avec la démarche lente et distraite des personnes qui sont perdues dans leurs pensées. Son moral était particulièrement bas depuis que Sasuke leur avait filé une nouvelle fois entre les doigts – ils avaient été si près de réussir, le clone de Naruto l'avait rencontré et tout et tout, et à présent tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il était blessé et aux mains d'Akatsuki. Et pour ne rien arranger, les choses semblaient complètement folles depuis leur retour de Konoha; Jiraiya-sama avait été tué. Non seulement Naruto était profondément blessé, mais la douleur que son maître, d'ordinaire inébranlable, manifestait, lui faisait froid dans le dos et la laissant incertaine. L'idée de perdre un coéquipier, un ami que le Hokage avait connu presque toute sa vie… eh bien, Sakura ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que le Hokage devait ressentir en ce moment.

Mince, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, ce soir.

Soupirant, elle finit par lever la tête quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau du Hokage, évitant de justesse de foncer dans la personne qui venait d'en sortir.

" Naruto ! ", s'exclama-t-elle, alors que le jeune blond passait à côté d'elle il ne l'avait sans doute pas remarquée. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Elle vit son dos se raidir au son de sa voix et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme lui avait à peine parlé depuis leur retour à Konoha, et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté en trombe le bureau du Hokage la veille. Elle avait failli faire un tour à son appartement hier soir, l'inquiétude pour sa santé mentale et émotionnelle prenant le dessus sur tout le reste, mais à la dernière minute elle avait décidé de lui laisser d'abord le temps de se calmer. A présent, elle regrettait cette décision, parce que son aura manifestait un net désir d'isolation c'était comme si elle avait manqué une opportunité cruciale de coincer son pied dans sa porte et de l'obliger à s'ouvrir à elle.

Naruto tourna son visage un petit peu, de sorte qu'elle pouvait voir l'extrémité de sa joue et de son sourcil, mais son corps resta immobile. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était de nouveau sur le point de craquer elle poserait des questions, et alors il serait obligé de s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait rien expliquer pour l'instant – lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Il était bien trop sensible pour le moment et il le supportait difficilement.

" Il fallait que je parle avec Baa-chan ", dit-il d'une voix rauque. Seigneur, il espérait qu'elle se contenterait de cette réponse et s'en irait.

" Oh ? ", dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et de son visage baissé, qui exprimait sans ambigüités qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans son espace personnel. Elle se mordit la lèvre et insista d'un ton léger, " A propos de quoi ? "

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Naruto considéra la possibilité de lui raconter tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie en ce moment. Comment Itachi lui avait fait quelque chose, comment Sasuke non seulement leur avait échappé une nouvelle fois mais était devenu à présent une menace potentielle pour Konoha, que son maître était mort, nom d'un chien, qu'il devait remettre en branle un réseau d'espions… Mais cette pensée s'évanouit à la minute où elle était apparue et il garda la bouche fermée.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en notant son silence et sa posture tendue. Il était évident que quelque chose le tourmentait, en dehors de Jiraiya. Il semblait étrangement silencieux et renfermé, comme s'il était pris au piège dans son propre esprit. Il ne la regardait même pas, mais elle pouvait voir le tremblement de ses mains et entendre l'émotion brutale que contenaient les quelques mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez lui, en dehors de ce qui concernait la dernière catastrophe de sa vie, et sauta donc à la conclusion qui lui semblait le plus logique.

" Naruto ", dit-elle de voix la plus rassurante que possible, en s'avançant et posant une main sur son épaule, " ne t'en fais pas. Nous trouverons comment décrypter le message de Jiraiya nous vaincrons Akatsuki. Sa mort ne sera pas vaine, je te le promets. "

Elle sentit son corps trembler sous sa main. Elle répondit en serrant légèrement son épaule, voyant que c'était un sujet encore très sensible pour lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ? " continua-t-elle en remarquant le dossier qu'il tenait avec fermeté, le tirant doucement par l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle, « une nouvelle mission ? »

Naruto arracha son épaule de son étreinte et lui tourna de nouveau le dos.

" Non. Ce n'est rien ", dit-il d'un ton bien plus sec qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Il aimerait bien arriver à contrôler ses émotions, vraiment.

" Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi !" répliqua-t-elle à son tour sur le même ton, « je ne faisais que demander ! »

Naruto sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se tourner vers eux et il se fit tout petit. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prête attention. Il voulait être _seul_.

" Pas maintenant, Sakura ", dit-il avec irritation, s'éloignant d'un pas d'elle. Elle l'arrêta en posant de nouveau sa main sur son épaule, mais en serrant plus fort, cette fois.

" S'il te plaît, Naruto ! Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Je veux seulement t'aider ! Je – tu m'inquiètes, s'il te plaît -"

" Non ! J'ai dit _pas_ maintenant ! " Cette fois, sa voix s'était changée en aboiement sec et il s'arracha à son étreinte, ne se souciant plus de qui les regardait.

Sakura n'appréciait pas qu'on lui crie dessus.

" As-tu vraiment besoin de te conduire comme un connard ? Tu ne peux pas me parler, tout simplement ? "

" Il faut que j'y aille ", marmonna-t-il, coupant court à la dispute.

Sakura le regarda s'éloignée, partagée entre le ressentiment pour son attitude et l'inquiétude pour son état.

" Laisse-le tranquille, Sakura. "

La jeune fille se tourna et vit son maître debout sur le seuil de son bureau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et contemplant l'endroit où s'était trouvé Naruto.

" Mais maître… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Jiraiya-sama ou Sasuke ? " Elle était tellement confuse. Elle avait déjà perdu l'un de ses coéquipiers, et un autre semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle. " Pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire ? "

La femme aux cheveux blonds ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir.

" Sakura… Il va falloir que tu sois patiente avec lui. Laisse le juste respirer il a beaucoup de choses à régler en ce moment. Mais quand il sera prêt à en parler, ne… ne le laisse pas jouer au dur devant toi. "

Sakura pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils. " Huh ? "

Son maître se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois et retourna dans son bureau, espérant que Naruto s'en sortirait.

NNNNNNNNN

Naruto marchait en mode zombie dans les rues modérément peuplées. Après être rentré dans une quatrième personne, son subconscient avait eu la prudence de guider son corps vers les rues et passages reculés, lui laissant un chemin libre de toute rencontre vers son appartement. Il devrait vraiment laisser ce subconscient prendre les rennes plus souvent.

Il s'aperçut seulement qu'il était arrivé à destination lorsqu'il poussa la porte du côté du pied et tira la clé hors de la serrure. Les charnières avaient bien besoin d'être graissées, à en juger par le bruit strident qu'émettaient les boulons rouillés. Il alluma la lumière et jeta les clés et l'enveloppe sur une table basse cabossée tout en retirant ses chaussures, suivant un rituel bien pratiqué.

Pendant un moment, rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Même lorsqu' dériva vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour ses ramen – pour lesquelles il n'avait même pas d'appétit en cet instant – son esprit resta merveilleusement vide. Il ressentait un étourdissement familier qui lui venait quand il était dépassé, et cela lui convenait tant qu'il n'avait pas à sentir la douleur insupportable qui rôdaient juste derrière les murs étroits qu'il s'était bâti. S'il ne pensait pas, il ne pouvait rien sentir. Alors il ne penserait pas au nouveau fardeau dont Tsunade l'avait généreusement chargé, il ne penserait pas à l'héritage qui lui avait été refusé pendant tant d'années pour des raisons quelconques. Tant qu'il le pourrait, il allait seulement prétendre qu'il n'était jamais allé voir Tsunade cet après-midi.

Ouvrant le placard, il fut accueilli par plusieurs parfums différents de ses nouilles salées favorites. Alors, de quoi avait-il envie aujourd'hui ? Le porc parvenait toujours à le rassasier, mais le poulet avait quelque chose de réconfortant et il avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se tromper en choisissant le miso…

Un léger coup contre le bois creux de sa porte interrompit cette délibération cruciale. Il sortit la tête de la cuisine et foudroya du regard la vieille planche de bois, se demandant s'il devait faire semblant de dormir ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec qui que ce soit – il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une conversation de plus. Si c'était Sakura, elle voudrait probablement que Naruto explique ce qui s'était passé au bureau du Hokage – sans doute parce qu'elle n'accepterait jamais que Naruto l'envoie balader, aussi injuste que ce soit. Si c'était Kakashi, il lui donnerait juste un coup de pied dans les couilles pour l'avoir laissé enfermé pendant une semaine dans Konoha sans mission.

Et si c'était encore quelqu'un avec d'autres _nouvelles_…

On toqua de nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… » grommela-t-il, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Il passa devant sa table basse, refusant de poser son regard sur le dossier, refusant de reconnaître n'importe quelle de ses parties, juste pour un petit moment. Il atteint la poignée et la tourna avec force, ayant déjà prévu une batterie d'excuses pour faire partir son visiteur.

Un drôle de son s'échappa de ses lèvres à la place des mots qu'il avait préparé. Son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner alors qu'il était se trouvait nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir apparaître sur son seuil.

Elle avait les mêmes yeux noisettes et brillants que dans ses souvenirs; la même chevelure épaisse et ondulée, la même fossette sur sa joue lorsqu'elle souriait. La seule différence qu'il pouvait remarquer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, des mois plus tôt, était sa taille. Ses joues avaient perdu un peu de leurs rondeurs enfantines, de sorte qu'elle semblait plus âgée que dans ses souvenirs. Et puis ses vêtements étaient nettement moins élégants sa cape grise volumineuse était usée et terne et ses bottes brunes étaient usées jusqu'à la semelle – rien à voir avec les atours élégants qu'il était habitué à voir sur elle.

Oh oui, et puis elle était aussi très enceinte.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Un petit commentaire?

A bientôt pour la suite,

Zynia


End file.
